


Mother Knows Best

by nothfan



Series: Mom and Dad Don't know best [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Ares God of War has parental issues. Ares forgets to complete a task his mother sets and Hera is not the forgiving mother. Contains none consensual  spanking and a little bad language. Part one of Two.





	1. Chapter 1

Hercules: The Legendary Journeys

Part one  
Mother Knows Best

Ares sprawled comfortably in the ornate chair that was the centrepiece to his temple. An uncharacteristic smile replaced the usual frown, and he sighed in contentment. The God of War’s peace and quiet was short lived as a small form blinked into being accompanied by a mini explosion of light and sound.

“Hey Uncle Ares,” Strife grinned.

Ares waved a hand in front of his face to disperse the wisps of smoke that drifted towards him. “A little less sulphur next time perhaps,” he advised his favourite nephew.

“I’m working on the dramatic entrance unc’”  
“I never summoned you boy, so unless there is some purpose to this visit be gone from me.” 

“Hera sent me to fetch you uncle.”

Ares rose from his chair and approached the smaller godling,  
“What did the old crone want?” He demanded.

“She was in a bitchin mood unc, look what she did to me and I only said good morning,” Strife said with a pout as he indicated towards his singed hair. 

“Mother didn’t say what she wanted then, you’re sure?” Areas asked.

“She just said to tell you to get your ass home, now,” Strife replied and then prudently disappeared before his uncle tried to shoot the messenger.

Ares slowly paced about the temple before returning to his chair and sitting down. He tried to calm his growing annoyance by ruffling the fur of one of his beloved dogs that gathered around him. How dare the old witch sent a little brat to summon him, the least she could have done was come herself if she wanted something. The God of war sat stubbornly in his chair for several more minutes and then disappeared.

Ares materialised outside his childhood home on mount Olympus and spotted his nephew Strife lurking nearby. He beckoned the boy to him.

“You have news of why Hera wants me?” He asked.

“Nope, but if Grandma is going off on one of her famous berserkers I wanna see,” Strife answered as he bounced around his uncle in excitement.

Ares hit his disrespectful nephew in the chest with a small fireball and watched in satisfaction as the brat flew through the air and disappeared. Momentarily the surrounding forest began to billow smoke. The God of War turned away and strode into the house; it was time to find out what his dear mother wanted with him.

Strife sat with his back to a tree and wiped at his dirt and smoke stained face. He’d be washing the smoke out of his hair for days he just knew it! You try to learn from your elders and this was the thanks you got. Strife suddenly noticed that it was getting a bit to warm for comfort as the trees nearest to him stopped smouldering and burst into flames.  
“Time to be getting on home before I get blamed for burning down grandpa’s favourite forest.” The young god said before he disappeared.

Ares materialised himself directly into his mothers presence. 

“Strife said you wanted to see me mother?” He snapped impatiently.

Hera, Queen of the Olympian Gods ignored her offspring as she continued to brush her long, dark hair. Finally she put down the golden brush and rose from her dressing table. 

“You would enter my chambers unannounced and uninvited child?” She softly enquired.

“You summoned me Mother.”  
“I might have been indisposed, what has happened to your manners child?” 

Ares glared at his mother and rolled his eyes, “Very well” He snapped and then disappeared. He materialised outside the chamber and hammered on it loudly with one fist. 

“Enter,” The Queen said graciously.

Ares strode into the room and slammed the door behind him.

“Must we begin this lesson in etiquette again child?” Hera asked patiently.

Ares fought back the angry retort that battled to escape, “I appologise mother, I forget my own strength at times,” He said with a forced smile.

Hera abruptly changed the subject, “Have you carried out my bidding? Is the task done?”

“What task was that mother?”  
“This is no time for jesting Ares, have you done as I instructed or not?” She asked.

The God of war knew that his mother’s little tasks usually involved dispatching someone to either the underworld or Tartarus. He took a wild guess.

“I’ve told you mother, if you want Father sending to Hades you’ll have to do it yourself.”

Hera lashed out and slapped her son across the face, “Stupid boy! Never say such a thing in this house.”  
Ares rubbed his cheek,” so not Zeus then” he mused. 

Before Ares could formulate a response his mother interrupted.” Does Hercules still live or does he not?” 

“He does, but…”  
“You dare to disobey me?”  
“Not disobey, I’ve been busy Mother. I was just about to attend to the demise of my dear little half brother.” Ares replied.  
“Too busy to carry out my commands? Busy doing what boy?”

Ares backed away from his Mother a little; she was prone to throwing things when annoyed. “Wars to instigate, new dogs to train, that kind of thing Mother.”

Hera glared crossly at her son, “and having mortals slaughter each other is more important that carrying out my wishes?”

Ares grip on his own temper began to slip as he pointed to himself, “The sign reads God of War, mother not God of Assassination.” He snapped back. 

“I know you aren’t the most wise or intelligent of my children, but I do hope that wasn’t your feeble attempt at sarcasm child? You know very well that I do not tolerate rudeness or disobedience from my offspring.” 

Ares let his shoulder slump in defeat, “I forgot,” He murmured.  
“Excuse me?” Hera asked.  
“I’d just gotten a couple of new hound pups and had a few small wars simmering nicely and it slipped my mind that you wanted me to…you know.” 

Hera shook her head and smiled fondly at him, boys today just had the attention span of gnats. She then beckoned him to her; 

“Mother still needs to punish you for your disobedience of course, so be a good boy and come here.”

Ares fidgeted before his Mother, “You’re not going to take my new pups away are you mother?” 

“No dear that would be cruel, Fetch me my hairbrush so mommy can spank her little God of War.”

“Take the pups,” Ares offered hopefully.  
“No dear I’ll take my hairbrush.”

Ares fidgeted even more, “You can’t do that, I’m not some godling, I’m fully grown.”

“You’ve been bad and made mother cross, now do as I say and fetch the hairbrush.” Hera ordered.

“I’ll tell father.” Ares tried.  
“You’ll tell him what dear? “  
“That you tried to make me kill his favourite son,” There Ares thought, let her wiggle out of that.

“Ah I see, and you’ll tell Daddy that you agreed to do it but were too busy. But you’ll get to it later? Perhaps you’d better leave that part out dear. And I promise I won’t tell him of course.” Hera finished with a loving smile at the son.

Oh bugger! I’m going to get my ass beaten and unless I disappear and never come back there’s no way to avoid it. The God of war conceded defeat and with a barely concealed stamp of the foot he went and grabbed up the hairbrush. And glared at it like it was his worst enemy before handing to over to his mother. 

Hera pointed to the end of her bed, Go and bend over for me dear.” She instructed and then watched as he obeyed. She stared at her son’s leather clad behind for a moment.

“I’ve changed my mind, I think you’d better take your pants down for me please.”

Ares straightened up and threw a quick embarrassed glance at his mother, he preferred it when she lost her temper and flew into a rage at least you could duck those. Not wanting to prolong things any more than necessary he quickly unfastened his pants and pushed them down.

Hera briskly moved into position behind her prone son and brought the hairbrush down firmly. Ares gave an involuntary jerk when the first slap landed on his bare butt. Immortality didn’t seem to stand for much when your mother was spanking your ass.

“Ow!” He yelped as pain infringed on his thoughts.  
“Don’t feel you need to be stoically silent dear, if it hurts do let me know.”  
“I am the God of War mother, I’m used to pain. I can ta…Bloody Hades!” Ares yelped even louder as another spank caught him unawares.   
“Don’t cuss dear, its rude.” His mother chastised gently as she dutifully continued to cover Ares bottom with punishing smacks of the golden brush.  
“Well excuse me mother!” Ares answered sarcastically and was rewarded with an even harder spank on his rapidly aching butt.

“Now I need to ask you a few questions dear, so pay attention. Why am I spanking you?”

Ares buried his head in the covering on his mother’s bed and thought, because you’re a sanctimonious, devious old witch, mother dear. But perhaps right now wasn’t the time for uttering home truths!

“Because I disobeyed you, OUCH!” Ares added when a particularly vicious slap jolted his backside.  
“Very good, and what are you going to do to rectify the situation?” Hera asked as she landed several smacks to Ares sit spot to aid concentration.

“OWW! I’ll kill Hercules as soon as I come up with a viable plan mother.” 

Hera shook her head sadly, “no, no, no, dear that won’t do at all.” She punctuated her words with more slaps to her son’s well reddened bottom.

“I’ll kill Hercules as soon as you tell me what to do!” Ares tried in desperation, it really was impossible to concentrate when your ass was on fire.

“Good boy.” Hera said and rewarded him by putting hairbrush down and helping him upright. Ares hastily yanked up his pants and did his best to ignore the pain in his behind as leather rubbed against painful skin.

“Come to mother.” Hera offered with outstretched arms.

Ares remained stiff backed for a moment and then accepted the comfort on offer and stepped into his mother’s personal space. She wrapped her arms around the tall man and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“There, there, all better.” She crooned as she gently rubbed Ares back and heard him sigh with pleasure. After a few minutes Hera pushed him away and was all business again.

“I’ll send for you once I decide on a plan of action, you may go now.” She dismissed.

Ares gratefully took his leave. Outside in the corridor he passed several guards who carefully avoided making eye contact with the God of War. Just as he was about to dematerialise one of the guards saluted him. Ares stared back and then casually punched the guard in the face.

“All better now,” Ares laughed as he disappeared.


	2. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares uses magic to try to sort out his parental problems, with unfortunate results. Contains none consensual parental spanking. and a little bad language.

Ares arranged the hood of his none descript cloak to make sure his features were fully obscured. This was a clandestine meeting that called for the strictest measures of secrecy. After a final look behind he entered the dank cave and went in search of the old witch who was rumoured to live there. 

“A spell old woman, I have come to purchase a spell from you, no I am not the local merchant’s lad, and for the third time I have not forgotten your grocery order!” Ares snapped.

“What was that lad? Don’t mumble, and were is my goats milk, you better not have drunk it on the way here or I’ll have your father thrash you again.” Old granny Beeswax said.

“I’m here to buy a spell you old crone!” Ares screamed, all thought of secrecy momentarily forgotten. 

“Well why didn’t you say so, There’s no need to shout,” she said.

Ares jingled a bag of coins at the old woman; at last they were getting somewhere. He followed her further into the cave to strike a bargain.

Zeus’s palace on Mount Olympus

Ares sat at the desk in his room and looked thoughtfully at the scroll laid out before him. He had a good feeling about his plan to rid himself of his troublesome little half brother. It galled him a little that there was no bloodshed involved, but at least he wouldn’t be going against Zeus’s protection order on Hercules. Technically he was going against his mother’s orders by taking matters into his own hands. But if all went to plan she would never find out. He read through the instructions the old woman had given him one final time, “write your wish clearly on the provided enchanted scroll, keep wishes concise and to the point to avoid disappointment. P.S. no refunds, no exchanges given.” Ares chewed on the end of his quill as he formulated his first wish.

“I wish that Mom and Dad would forget Hercules was ever born.” 

Then he carefully rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket, now to find out if the old crone knew her stuff. Ares went to look for one of his parents. 

He found Zeus in the great hall and slowly approached him father. He took a deep breath and then asked,

“Have you seen Hercules or Alcamene lately father?”  
“Who son?” Zeus asked with a frown.

Ares resisted the urge to do cartwheels around the hall, “Doesn’t matter.”

Zeus starred at his son and frowned, he had the overwhelming feeling that he had been neglecting the boy. He beckoned his son to come and sit next to him and Ares obeyed. Zeus went on to regale his son with stories of his past, to a time when he was a young godling. Ares basked in the unprecedented attention.   
“I spent many an hour polishing swords in the armoury, learning the skills a young god will need in later life.” Zeus reminisced.

Ares wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I’m the God of War, I’ve never polished a sword in my life. I have minions who take care of such mundane tasks, hell I can’t even remember where he armoury is,” he laughed. It took the younger god several moments to realise that his father was not joining in with his merriment.

“I have clearly been neglecting your training more than I suspected boy. But it’s not too late to put that right, I will see to your instruction personally. We’ll go back to basics and see how quickly you progress boy.” Zeus said.

“I’m already the God of War father, I do not require retraining.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that son. You can begin by polishing every sword in the armoury.” Zeus began.

“That will take weeks!” Ares blurted.  
“You’d better get started then son.”  
“I have wars to facilitate, I don’t have time for this father!” Ares snapped.  
“You have an armoury awaiting your attention son,” Zeus said as he gave Ares an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

Bristling with indignation Ares got to his feet muttering, “Bloody old fool,” as he left the hall.   
“OWW!” He cried as a mini fireball hit him in the rump.  
“I heard that young man!” Zeus reprimanded.

Once in the armoury the God of War gave in to a temper tantrum and tossed several fireballs around the room before getting himself under control. He surveyed the added mess he would need to clean up and sighed. At least the spell had worked he consoled himself. He took out the enchanted scroll and considered using a wish to get him out of the work detail. But reluctantly he rolled the parchment back up, no point in wasting a wish. 

As they sat eating dinner later that evening both Zeus and Ares wondered at the unusually good mood they found Hera in. The God of War gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back seeing as he was responsible for her change of demeanour. His father had been unfaithful to his mother on many occasions but it was Hercules’s mortal mother that festered the most. And the whole family had suffered because of it, even Ares her favourite son. Ares smirked and wondered it his parents appreciated what a perfect son they had.

“Ares dear, I’ve been thinking… are you listening to me dear?” Hera demanded.  
“Err no mom, I mean yes mother?” Ares said as he sipped at his wine.  
“I think it’s time you settled down and took a wife. Your father and I would like some grandchildren while we’re young enough to appreciate them dear.”  
Ares choked on a mouthful of wine as Zeus reached over and helpfully slapped him   
on the back.

He finally managed to get his coughing fit under control,  
“what are you talking about mother? You’ve got a couple of grandsons running about here somewhere, what more do you want! I don’t have the time for the marriage deal,” he muttered.

Zeus stared reproachfully at his son, “That’s no way to speak to your mother boy, you will apologise! And then go to your room.” 

“Sorry Mother,” Ares said contritely as he rose and left the table.

Back in his room Ares paced in frustration, this was not working out quite as he expected, he’d gotten rid of Hercules but landed himself with the parents from Hades. Stupid, doting old fools! It was time for another wish. He went over and sat at his desk and took out the scroll and began to write.

“Mom and Dad forget all about the God of War.”

Ares suddenly found himself in entirely different surrounding; it was hot, dark and smelled of sulphur. “Oh shit! Ares said as he clutched the parchment tightly. 

“Ah, there you are Ares. Zeus said you were having trouble deciding on an occupation and I do need a new apprentice. So you want to learn all about this part of the family business?

“No,” Ares answered in shock.

Hades slapped his nephew on the back, “Excellent, very commendable. Come along then we’ll go down to Tartarus first and work our way up from there.” He then began to push Ares ahead of him along the pathway.

The tour took all day to complete before Ares was finally left alone. With instructions to practice whipping the backs of unfortunate miscreants who found themselves in Tartarus. The God of War sat on a rock; chin resting in one hand as he half-heartedly flicked the whip. Ares put the whip aside and took out the scroll once more, He’d have to be more careful what he wished for this time. 

“Ares is no longer Hades apprentice,” he wrote.

Ares found himself back in the gardens around his parent’s house.  
“Yes!” he whooped with delight. He then saw his Father leaving the house and coming in his direction. Ares quickly began writing.

“Zeus sees the God Of War”

With his usual flair Strife materialised in front of his Grandfather.

“That’s my boy, I knew you’d eventually make something of yourself young man. God of War is a worthy occupation.” Zeus said proudly as he put an arm around his Grandson’s shoulders.

“Cool Grandpa. Strife, God of War has a kinda nice ring to it don’t ya think?”   
Ares angrily approached his relatives and made a fist to throw a fireball at Strife.   
“You little brat! How dare you steal my title!” 

Zeus grabbed Ares by the ear and twisted firmly.

“Oww!” Ares yelped in surprise.

“ Hades just told me you’ve quit your job again! This is the final straw boy, I’ve obviously spoilt you for too long. Perhaps six months working in the stables will straighten you out!” Zeus threatened before releasing his son.

“I want that job!” Ares pouted as he pointed at his young nephew.

“You will go inside and stay in your room until I send for you! You are asking for a good thrashing young man,” Zeus said crossly.

Ares managed to get a grip on his temper and replied, “Yes Father,” before stomping off towards the house.

Back in his room Ares sat at his desk with the enchanted scroll before him. It was becoming obvious to him that the rumours of his skill at devising cunning strategies were highly over rated. If his current track record was anything to go by he couldn’t organise an orgy in a brothel. He sighed dejectedly as he starred at the scroll, not sure if he had the nerve to try another wish. He’d probably end up naked in the desert somewhere the way his luck was running. Finally Ares began to write.

“I wish I’d never brought this spell, I wish things were as they were before I brought the scroll.”   
Ares unlocked the concealed compartment behind the picture of his favourite hound, scruffy, that hung on the opposite wall. He placed the scroll inside next to his secret journal and after relocking the compartment he replaced the painting. 

Ares found himself standing outside the witch’s cave, a bag of coins still safely in his pocket. He smiled in satisfaction before vanishing.

The God of War happily endured the usual family evening meal, his mom and dad nagging each other. When they weren’t picking on him that was. With a stupid grin on his face he excused himself and returned to his room, it had been an exhausting couple of days and he needed a good nights sleep. Before getting ready for bed Ares checked to make doubly sure the scroll had disappeared! Then he took out his secret journal, and undated it with the events of the past few days. Just as he was about to go and lock it away again hammering at his bedroom door disturbed him.

“Go Away, I’ve retired for the night!” Ares growled.  
“I have urgent news my Lord,” A voice insisted.  
“Very well, enter.”  
“Peace has broken out my lord, I thought you would want to be informed immediately.”  
“Where?” Ares snapped.  
“The two villages to the East Lord, the ones that have been locked in a feud this past two hundred year. Hercules sued for a peace agreement and they have accepted.”

“Damn my half brother!” The God of War howled before disappearing.  
The messengers quickly exited his Lords room and shut the door behind him. 

Zeus was returning after a visit with Hercules Mother Alcemene and was passing Ares room when he felt a twinge of guilt. Perhaps he really should take a little more interest in his elder son. It wasn’t solely the boy’s fault that he was an ill mannered, ill-tempered pup. He paused briefly before knocking on his son’s door and entering without an invitation. Zeus found his son was absent, most likely off burning some village down he surmised. It had been some time since he had last been in his son’s room and he glanced around. On the desk he noticed a book, reading was not generally known as one of his son’s pass times so he took a closer look. He picked up the book and read the cover “ My secret diary, read it and die!” was printed on the cover in a plain no nonsense script. 

Zeus smiled fondly, so the boy kept a diary. Curiosity got the better of him and he flicked the pages to read the last page and as he read his smile turned to a frown and shortly after anger. He snapped the book shut and stormed out of the room with it tucked under his arm. 

Ares arrived home for breakfast the next morning. He was smug in the knowledge he had set his two favourite villages back on track. All it had taken was to arrange a little well timed ambush with his minions dressed in the correct village outfit. All thoughts of peace treaties were forgotten and the feud was bad on. He sank into his chair at the table with a satisfied sigh. Ares glance down the table and noticed that his mother was absent and being in a very good mood he played the dutiful son.

“I hope Mother isn’t feeling under the weather today?” He asked politely.

Zeus looked up from his scrambled eggs, “ You could say so, I’ve banished her to a small island somewhere. The kind that doesn’t appear on any map.”

Ares frowned, “She has displeased you?”

“She plotted to kill Hercules,” Zeus replied.

“I’m shocked,” Ares said quickly.

“As it should be with such a dutiful son as yourself.”

“Err, yes, absolutely. “ Ares said. He also decided that he’d lost his appetite and was about to make a hasty exit when his father distracted him. 

“Have you lost something son?” Zeus said brandishing a book. 

Ares glanced down at the somewhat familiar book, “ I don’t think so Father, why do you ask?”

Zeus ignored the question,   
“ Secret journals by there very nature really shouldn’t be left out in full view. Anyone could stop by and read your private thoughts son.“

Ares jumped to his feet,   
“You’ve been in my room!  
I’m so sick and tired of you and Mother snooping about in my room! Its PRIVATE!” he bellowed at his father. 

The God of War slowly got his tempter back under control as his anger fuddled brain cleared a little. He stared at the book in his father’s hand; the old man had his journal. Okay, he didn’t seem too angry so maybe he hadn’t read it; Ares thoughts went to the incriminating evidence held between the covers of the book. His mind scurried away in the opposite direction, that was too terrifying to contemplate. No, father hasn’t read it. I wouldn’t still he sitting here in one piece if he had, and his Mom was always plotting against Hercules, that didn’t mean anything he reasoned desperately.

“I think I should see about getting you a tutor young man, your spelling is atrocious.” Zeus said paternally.

In terror Ares disappeared.  
Zeus smiled disarmingly at his eldest child.  
Uh Oh, Ares thought, something was definitely wrong with this picture. Ares tried to dematerialise himself again. 

“I took the liberty of confiscating your powers son, I thought you may decide to take your leave before I’d had a nice little chat with you.” Zeus explained patiently. 

With a very ungodly howl Ares took off as fast as he could towards the door, the door turned abruptly into tinder wood as Zeus hurled a small lighting bold at it. Ares was tossed backwards by its force and landed heavily on his butt in a heap on the floor.

Zeus reached down and grabbed his son by a handful of his hair and assisted him, none to gently back to his feet. He ignored the boys complains about mussing his hair, mussed hair was going to be the least of his worries very soon.

“How many times have I told you not to fool around with magic? What have you got to say for yourself boy?” Zeus demanded.

Ares stood before his irate parent and tried to look remorseful, although the only thing he was sorry about was getting caught. He felt a little creeping was in order, 

“I did save Hercules from Mothers plotting,”

“You made me forget of his very existence,” Zeus said crossly.

“Better forgotten than dead,” Ares countered.

“You stupid boy. What if you had lost or accidentally destroyed the parchment” 

“I’d have gone to the old witch and brought another ones, I can’t see what all the fuss is about.” He grumbled.

Zeus clipped his son around the ear for his insolence.

“If you hadn’t neglected me in favourite of that half breed none of this would have happened. If I’m bitter and twisted it’s what you and my dear mother have made me.” Ares snapped 

“I agree.”

“You agree with what?” The God of War asked, thrown by the change of direction the conversation had taken.

“I agree that your Mother and I have a responsibility to accept for the way you’ve turned out.” His father said.

Ares was beginning to feel a little touch of déjà vu creeping in. Responsible parents were the last thing he wanted, been there done that and it sucked big time!

“Okay, Okay, I wanted rid of Hercules because he’s an annoying little twerp and Mother wanting me to do away with him every five minutes got on my nerves. You and Mother I put up with because you have more power than me, so I have no choice. So go ahead and throw the usual tantrum, banish me for a bit and then we can get back to ignoring each other. It’s worked well in the past and I see no reason we can’t go back to normal. And what’s wrong with the way I’ve turned out!” 

Zeus reached out and snagged his son by the forearm and held him firmly, 

“I don’t think we can do that son, not if I want to set a good example for your half brother Hercules. No wonder he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me, but perhaps its not to late to change that.”

Ares began to put up a struggle, “ Well go make nice with my muscle bound half brother and leave me alone you senile old fool,” 

“A good old fashioned spanking is what you need young man, better late than never. And remind me to wash your mouth out with soap later, that was very rude calling father senile, very rude indeed.”

“Have you been talking to Mom?” Ares asked suspiciously.

Zeus dragged his reluctant son over to a chair and pointed towards Ares waist, “ Lend me that splendid looking belt you have on there please.” 

Ares continued to fight against his father and refused to comply, it wasn’t until he received a slap on the butt that he relented. Stripped of his powers he felt the stinging blow more than usual and yelped in protest as he handed his belt over.

Zeus made Ares drop his britches before taking his powerless son across his lap and bringing the belt down across its owners exposed behind. He resigned himself to ignore the boy’s howls of protest as he methodically turned Ares bottom a deepening shade of red. 

Ares tried reasoning and pleas for leniency and when that didn’t bring a let up to his predicament he consoled himself by uttering every obscenity in his vast and varied repertoire. The consolation was short lived however as his father applied the leather belt with growing force until the God of war gave into tears of pain and humiliation.

When Zeus decided his son had been punished enough for the time being at least he put aside the belt and gave Ares his final few slaps with the flat of his hand.

Ares barely recognised that the thrashing had ceased as he sobbed uncontrollably. It finally registered that his father was speaking soothingly to him and patting his back.

“Its all over son, come along now, stop crying and I’ll help you up.” Zeus eased his son back onto his feet and assisted him pulling up his leather pants. He gave Ares a consoling pat on the back as the boy gasped in pain as pants brushed pain sensitive skin. 

“You hurt me,” Ares accused as he wiped at his still damp face with the back of his fist. 

Zeus reached out and ran a soothing hand down the back of his son’s head,   
“ I know son and I’ll try to make up for all those years of neglect I promise.” 

“Stop that! It’s my butt that hurts not my feelings over years of parental neglect. And why did you hit me so damned hard, did you forget you’d taken away my powers? “

“No I’d not forgotten, I wanted to reassure you of my commitment to straightening you out son. I love you and want the best for you, even if it means I have to spank you on a daily basis.” Zeus said.

“What the hell did I do to deserve this?” Ares muttered half to himself.

“You made me aware of what a miserable father I’ve been to you son.” 

“Oh great, so this is all my fault. I’m not going to win this conversation am I father?”  
“Yes and no, “ his father smiled affectionately.

Ares conceded defeat, “Are we done then, can I have my powers back?” 

“Not quite done, you’re grounded until further notice and you don’t get your powers back until I think you’ve earned them And it will be easier for me to keep track of you if you can’t disappear on me.” Zeus added with a barely hidden smile.

Ares sidled a little closer to the table and made a grab for his journal, his fingers had barely grazed the cover before Zeus took it from him. 

“ I’m reading backwards and if I come to anything interesting I’ll give you a call son.”

“Give that back father, its personal property!” Ares persisted.

Zeus took his son by one arm and delivered a slap to the already well punished behind.

“Owww!” The God of War yelped.

Zeus pointed to where to door used to be, “No more of this nonsense, go to your room young man.” He emphasised the request with another swat to his sons butt.

“OUCH!” Ares protested as he wisely began to obey his father and leave the room rubbing his sore behind as he went.

Left alone Zeus flicked through the pages of the journal he held, sure it would make for interesting bedtime reading over the coming nights.

Back in his room Ares gingerly peeled off his leather pants, He grimaced as leather grazed tender skin. Once they were off he kicked the offending pants into a corner of his room and stripped off a cotton throw from his bed and wrapped it around his waist. Ares through himself onto his bed face down and burrowed his face under the nest of pillows on his bed. 

Maybe he should tie a bundle to a stick and run away from home, he remembered that from one of his old nursery books. But those dumb kids never got further than the first hot potato stand before getting home sick. And he hated walking, and he had no money. Damn, being a God with no powers really sucked. 

Maybe he could sneak into his parent’s room tonight and steal it back, burn the damned book! Ares was starting to suffocate under his pillows and came up for air, and the pain in his behind ignited. What if his Dad caught him? Maybe it was best to avoid doing anything drastic; perhaps there’d be an uprising among the gods and his dumb book would be forgotten. Ares knew he was being pathetic and clutching at preverbal straws. With a sigh he disappeared back under his mound of pillows. He swore to track down the storeowner who’d sold him that damn 5-year journal. When he was allowed out of the house again that mortal was a dead man!


End file.
